


The Perils of Living With Sherlock

by rubychan05



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Flatmate Sherlock, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson @JWatson<br/>@HouseofHolmes Why is the milk green? It was new today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Living With Sherlock

**John Watson @JWatson**

@HouseofHolmes Why is the milk green? It was new today!

 

**SH @HouseofHolmes**

@JWatson Important experiment. Don’t worry, it’s just food colouring. Perfectly usable.

**John Watson @JWatson**

@HouseofHolmes Fine, I’ll risk it then. Just buy your own milk to experiment on next time, ok?

**SH @HouseofHolmes**

@JWatson You did mean the dark green, right? The lime green one has laxatives in it.

**SH @HouseofHolmes**

@JWatson John?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on some community. Neither of which I can remember!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
